


This is How an Angel Dies

by ssamandiriel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, angel au, angel!Marco, rated M for dick sucking, yes there is character death but dont worry!!! because there's also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Archangel is sent down to Earth under the alias Marco Bodt. His mission is to find a man named Jean Kirstein. The Archangel has a plan to find him, but things don't always go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How an Angel Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This entire fic was inspired by one line in a song (which also happens to be the title). ~The more you know~
> 
> And in case you didn't read the warnings or the tags, there is major character death in this fic (nothing bloody, though) so if that's a trigger for you please feel free to skip this fic. 
> 
> Also another warning, literally my entire knowledge of Angels and Archangels comes from Supernatural (aka: not the greatest source) so sorry if I'm wrong on some things or I offend anyone. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

He was sent down to Earth with a particularly easy role, compared to the ones he's been given before, that is.

No mere Angel could take on this role, so he, an Archangel, was asked to do it.

It was a simple task, really. All he had to do was go down to Earth and pretend he was a human named Marco Bodt and find a man named Jean Kirstein.

As he thinks about it now, he really has no idea what this man had done or why God so greatly needed him.

He didn't bother questioning his Father before he left. So, now here he was in the middle of a huge, loud place his brothers and sisters had called “New York.”

He almost got hit by a couple of machines he knew the humans called cars. So much for him being an almighty Archangel.

As he steps on to the sidewalk, he almost loses his balance.

“Whoa, dude! You okay?”

Marco looks up at the human whose arms were now holding him up.

“You don't look so hot, do you want me to call an ambulance?”

“N-no, I'm fine.” Marco stutters, trying to regain his balance.

“You sure? Hey!”

Before Marco's eyes fully close, he sees the panicked look of worry on the stranger's face.

When he hits the asphalt of the sidewalk, for some reason, he smiles.

~  
After what felt like years later, Marco wakes up in a strangely small place, compared to the outside world, and sees the same man from before staring down at him.

“Oh, good, you're awake. How do you feel?”

“Strangely human.” Marco replies as he rubs his temples.

“Well, that's expected- wait, what?”

“Never mind.” Marco looks up at the man. “What's your name?”

“Jean. Yours?”

“Sa- ah, I mean Marco.”

“Well, it's nice to meet you, Marco.” Jean smiles. “Hey, would you like some coffee to warm you up? It's pretty cold outside and you're only wearing one layer of clothing.”

Marco looks down to see what he was wearing; a maroon, long-sleeve shirt and denim jeans. Since he was an Archangel, he didn't feel cold like the humans did, but he accepts Jean's offer anyway.

“You're last name wouldn't happen to be Kirstien, would it?” Marco asks while Jean prepares the coffee.

Jean almost drops the coffee pot. “How did you know that?”

“Lucky guess?” Marco shrugs.

“You're not some stalker, are you?” Jean interrogates.

“No! I, um, it's complicated! You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.”

“Don't use the oldest saying in the book! Whatever, just know that I sleep with one eye open.”

Marco rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, a gesture he saw the humans do a lot when they were aggravated.

A few minutes later, Jean comes back into the room with two mugs filled with a steamy, black liquid.

“Here you go. Be careful to let it cool down, it's pretty-.”

“Ah, hot!”

Jean snickers. “Wait for me to finish talking next time.”

Marco sets the coffee mug down of the table in front of him. “Well, it certainly warmed me up.”

“I'm sorry, I should've warned you while I was making it.”

“Not your fault, I just should've listened.” Marco blows on the coffee and takes a sip again.

“Is it good?” Jean asks.

Marco nods. “What's the flavor?”

“Peppermint mocha. Hey, don't down the whole thing in one go! You wont be able to sleep tonight!”

“Oops.” Marco sets the mug down and smiles at Jean. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“No problem.” Jean sets his own half full mug on the table and leans back into the couch. “So, what're your plans for tonight?”

“Why? What's tonight?”

“I heard it's gonna be pretty cold tonight. Do you have somewhere to stay? You staying with family or something? You look like you've never stepped a foot in New York, though.”

Macro knew he couldn't say “I've never actually step foot on  _Earth_  before” so he just says, “I have somewhere to stay, don't worry.” Marco remembers seeing a bench underneath a huge tree near the place where he met Jean and he thinks that that will be a good spot to sleep, for now.

“Oh, alright. You know where it's at? Want me to walk you there?”

Marco shakes his head. “No, thanks. I'm fine.” He stands up and walks to the door, turning to look back at Jean before he opens it. “Thank you.”

Jean forces a smile. “No problem.”

He walks over to his couch and plops down on to it, sighing. “Damn, he's hot. I hope I get to see him again.”

~

Jean's wish was granted the next afternoon while he was out shopping.

“Marco?!”

Marco was laying on a bench underneath a tree, wrapped in a jacket.

He rubs his eyes and looks up at Jean. “Hello again.”

“Why are you sleeping on a bench?! I thought you had somewhere to stay!”

“Yes, the bench is where I meant.” Marco pats the bench he's sitting on. 

Jean sighs and grabs Marco by the wrist, helping him off the bench.

“Where are we going? And, hey, what about the jacket?”

Jean looks the jacket up and down. “Is it yours?”

“No, but-.”

“Then leave it!”

~

“A coffee shop?” Marco asks when Jean opens the door to one. “That's where you wanted to go?”

Jean ignores him, and instead yells to the man behind the counter, “Two regulars please!”, and then drags Marco to a booth near the back of the shop.

“Okay, talk.” Jean orders when they sit down. 

“About what?”

“How are you not dead?”

“What's that supposed to mean?!”

Jean sighs. “It was 20 degrees last night, and you slept outside with not nearly enough clothes on. How are you not frozen?”

Marco looks around the coffee shop and then back at Jean. He sighs. “I guess it can't be helped. I'm an Archangel.”

“An Archangel? Not just a regular Angel?”

Marco shakes his head.

“What's the difference?”

“Archangel's are stronger.”

“So, you're a- oh, thank you.” Jean says as a waitress brings coffee to them. “Peppermint mocha, just like yesterday, but better.”

“Right.” Marco nods as he takes a sip.

“Anyway, so you're a basically a tough, pretty boy Angel, huh? Why are you here, on Earth?”

“That's classified information.”

“Oh, come on, just tell me!” Jean begs.

Marco groans. “Fine, I'm here for you.”

Jean snorts. “What? Is that supposed to be a pick up line?”

“No, it's the truth.”

“I don't believe you.”

Marco shrugs. “That's fine.”

Jean crosses his arms and lets out a “hmph” and sips his coffee.

“Okay, if you are an Archangel,” Jean starts, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two, “show me your wings.”

“No.” Marco answers immediately.”

“What? Why not?”

“We're in a public place and we also just met.” Marco stares down at his coffee.

“What? Wait a minute, is showing your wings to someone an intimate thing between Angels?” When Marco refused to say anything but the red tint to his ears said it all, Jean laughs.

“Really? So, showing your wings is like to popping your dicks out?”

“Jean!”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Marco clears his throat. “But, yes, I suppose that's how you could describe it.”

“So, how do you hide your wings in Heaven?”

“With capes. The only ones aloud to see our wings are our brothers and sisters during bathing and wing grooming.”

“Brothers and sisters?”

“For me, all the other Archangels. For an Angel, all the other Angels.”

“Man, that must be tough.”

“I'm used to it.”

“Right.”

When another uncomfortable silence forms between them, Jean breaks it again by asking, “So, you ready to leave?”

Marco downs the rest of his coffee and nods.

Jean leaves the money on the table and stands up, walking out of the coffee shop with Marco.

~

“You can stay here, you know, all you had to do was ask.” Jean says as he unlocks the door to his apartment.

“I felt funny asking.”

“Don't, we're friends now, right?”

“Friends?”

Jean nods.

Marco smiles. “Alright.”

“You can have the couch, I hope that's good enough.” Jean walks into a hallway and opens up one of the doors, grabbing something.

“It's better than a bench, so yes, thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem. Here's some blankets for if you get cold.”

“Thank you.” Marco acceptes the blankets even though he doesn't get cold. 

“Well, um, goodnight.”

Marco smiles. “Goodnight, Jean.”

~

About a month and a half after Marco met Jean, the two had formed a daily routine.

Every morning they would wake up, walk to the coffee shop, get a peppermint mocha, go sightseeing (that was mostly for Marco's benefit, though) and then come back home and watch TV.

It was a pretty boring routine, especially since they did it every single day, but Marco liked the feeling of being treated as a human everyday, so he didn't complain. And Jean just liked spending time with Marco. 

Everything was always the same, expect one day when Jean decided to throw the whole routine out the window.

“Marco, hey, Marco!” Jean yells as he shakes Marco awake.

“What, coffee time already?” Marco asks, his voice gravely with sleep.

“No, I want to try something different today.” Jean answers, pushing Marco back onto the couch.

“Whoa, what are you doing?!”

“Shh, just relax.” Jean unbuckles Marco's belt and unbuttons his pants, taking both off and tossing them to the floor.

Marco's legs instinctively close.

“Jean!”

Jean mouths at Marco's cock through his boxers, lightly pressing a kiss to the tip.

“It's alright, no blow jobs today, it'll be just my hand for now.” Jean says as he slides Marco's boxers off, dropping them to the floor.

He presses his lips against Marco's, waiting for his permission to go further.

Marco opens his mouth and let Jean's tongue in. He's careful with Marco, handles him like he could easily break with just one wrong touch. This is probably the Archangel's first kiss, so Jean goes slow.

Marco breaks the kiss and looks away, ears turning red.

“What's wrong?” Jean asks tenderly.

“I'm almost completely naked and you're still fully dressed!”

“Well, that's because right now is all about you.” He leans down and dots kisses along Marco's eyes, ears, and nose.

Jean returns his lips to Marco's and after two of three kisses, he licks Marco's lips hesitantly.

Marco slowly licks Jean's lips back.

Jean sticks his tongue into Marco's mouth with sudden confidence.

“Peppermint mocha.” Jean laughs.

“What?” Marco asked, his mind a hazy mess from Jean's mouth.

“You taste like peppermint mocha.” He suddenly wraps his hand around Marco's cock and smirks. “I wonder if you do here, too?”

Jean wraps his lips around Marco's cock, bobbing his head down from base to tip and then back up to catch the pre-cum from the slit.

“Ah, ah- Jean! I-I thought you said, ah, just your hands?”

Jean pops off of Marco's dick, and goes up to kiss him.

Marco puts his hand over Jean's mouth “Ugh, don't do that. Answer my question.”

“I changed my mind, simple as that.” And with that, his mouth is back around Marco's dick.

Marco lets out a loud moan, along with a string of words Jean doesn't quite understand.

“Jean- ah, Jean please!” Marco has no clue what he's begging Jean for, but he continues to do it anyway.

Jean takes him mouth away from Marco's dick, but continues to jack him off while he smirks.

“Please what?

“I-I don't know, just please!” Jean tongues at the slit and Marco's hands fly to Jean's hair.

Jean knows Marco is close when his hands start to tighten in his hair, so he decides to speed up his pace and maybe give Marco's balls a little attention.

“Ah, Jean, if you do that-!” Marco's hands tighten even more in Jean's hair; so much more Jean's afraid his scalp in going to bleed.

“T-take you mouth off- I don't want to- ah! Jean!” Marco throws his head back against the couch's arm chair and comes.

Jean pops off of Marco's dick again and swallows it all. He smirks when Marco gasps.

“Hey, what was that language you were speaking?” Jean asks as he wipes his mouth.

Marco looks up at Jean, mind still fuzzy with pleasure. “What?”

“The language you spoke in earlier, what was it?” Jean rephrases.

“Oh, uh, Enochian.”

“Enochian?”

Marco nods. “Yes, basically language of the Angels.”

“Ah.” Is all Jean says before falling on top of Marco.

“Jean! This couch is too small for both of us to lay on it! You're heavy!”

“Shh, let me rest. Sucking dick is hard work.”

Marco sighs. “Fine.”

And ever since that one time, that's how their daily routine went. Sometimes it would just be light touches or chaste kisses, but other times it would be full contact. Whether it be hand or blow jobs, it never got any more heated than that. Jean was afraid to go too far and hurt the Archangel, you he just stops at that.

~

Nothing interrupted their newly formed routine until the day Marco checks in the fridge to find there's no coffee creamer.

“Hey, Jean?”

“Yeah?” Jean calls from the bedroom.

“We're out of coffee creamer.”

Jean sighs and walks into the kitchen. “Seriously? Well, I guess we'll have to go get more.”

“From where?”

“The store?" Jean questions, wondering why Marco would ask him that.

“They have stores just for coffee creamer?”

Jean shakes his head. “No, there's- ah, just come on.”

~

"Wow." Marco breathes out when they step into the store.

"What you've never been to a supermarket before?"

"No, we don't have this in Heaven."

"Right."

Marco follows Jean around the store, captivated by every little thing.  _Look Jean they have a knife specifically for cutting watermelon! Jean look! An iced coffee maker! Can we get it?_

Jean grabs Marco by the arm and drags him to the freezer section where the coffee creamer is held.

"Do they have peppermint mocha?" Marco asks.

"Yep." Jean answers as he grabs two thirty-two ounce bottles of it. "That should be enough for at least a few weeks, right?"

Marco shrugs. "Should we get a third one just to be safe?"

"Yeah, good idea." Jean hands one of the bottles to Marco and holds the other two in his hands. "Anything else you want?"

Marco thinks about it for a second, almost saying he wants the watermelon knife, but he just shakes his head.

"Alright, let's go check out then."

After they're done paying for the coffee creamer, they both walk home. They're almost back to Jean's house when a little girl walks up to them.

“Hey, look mommy! That man's an Angel!”

Jean snorts. “Can she see you golden halo?”

“Hey, mister?” The little girl walks up to Marco and jumps to try and touch the wings that only she could see. “Why are your wings like that? They look all torn apart. Or like they're about to fall off, are you okay? Wait, mommy!” She yells when her mom grabs her arm.

The mother apologizes to Marco before quickly walking away with her daughter.

“What'd she mean about your wings? Are they okay?” Jean asks, worry present in his eyes.

“Weren't you more interested in my halo?”

“I'm being serious!” Jean yells. “What's happening to you?” He questions in a much softer voice, laced with worry.

“Nothing, I swear.” Marco interlaces his fingers with Jean's and smiles. “I'm fine.”

Jean lets the subject go, but he still feels worry for Marco's well being deep in his chest. 

~

"Ah, home sweet home." Jean smiles as he plops down on the couch.

“Since you brought me to the store, I'll make the coffee today. You just sit on the couch and relax.” Marco orders as he walks to the kitchen, the bag of coffee creamers in his hands.

“You know,” Jean starts as he lays down on the couch, “our blood is gonna end up turning into coffee because we drink it so much.”

Marco freezes. “That's not an actual possibility, is it?”

Jean laughs. “No, I'm just kidding- Marco?” He stands up off the couch and walks into the kitchen when he heard the sound of glass shattering.

“Oh my god, Marco!”

Marco was laying on the kitchen floor, glass surrounding his right side. He was still holding the handle to the broken coffee pot.

He forces a smile. “Oops.”

Jean runs over to Marco and drops to his knees in front of him.

“Don't get on the floor, you'll get glass in your hand.”

“I don't care about that! What's happening to you?!”

Marco sighs. “I've been away from Heaven for too long. I guess God decided I wasn't needed anymore because I was a worthless Archangel that feel in love with a human.”

Jean panics when Marco's wings start to manifest and then slowly disintegrate. “Why can I suddenly see your wings? Why are they disintegrating?!”

“I'm dying, Jean. I can't control what keeps them hidden because I'm dying.”

“What? You said you were fine!” Jean sobs into Marco's slowly disintegrating wings. “Why did you lie to me?!”

It takes all the strength Marco has left to wrap his arms around Jean, and instead of answering his question he whispers, “I love you. I'm sorry I wans't able to let you hear it before now, but I love you. So much. ”

Marco hears Jean's breathe catch in his throat and he smiles when Jean's eyes met his.

He doesn't even bother telling Jean that everything will be okay, because Archangel's are always reincarnated, because he knew there was only a small chance that he would come back as a human, and an even smaller chance that he would get to meet Jean again. So, he keeps quiet and listens to Jean's soft cries, and feels Jean's tears plop onto his cheeks and fall to the tile of the kitchen floor.

Jean leans down and kisses Marco's forehead, and then his nose, and then finally, his lips. This kiss wasn’t like the ones they usually shared; there was no tongue involved, there was no thought of “this kiss might lead to sex”, all that was present was pure, raw emotion because Jean knew he would never be able to do this again.

Marco feels the tears start to form in his eyes, so he breaks the kiss and looks away.

Jean sits and tries to move Marco into a sitting position too, but when he couldn’t he asks, “Why won't you look at me? Please don't tell me you're crying, too. I don't think I'd be able to take it.”

He sit up and looks at Jean with a watery smile. “I'm sorry.” He chokes out.

“Oh god.”

Marco leans against the refrigerator and lets the tears streak down his face. “I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't think I'd fall in love with you like this. I figured I would find you and then just bring you back to Heaven. I'm sorry.”

Jean wraps his arms around Marco's slowly disintegrating body and breathes in his scent.

“You smell like the ocean, did you know that?”

“Jean-.”

“Do other Archangels smell like this or is it just you?”

“Jean why are you changing the subject? Stop it!” Marco yells when Jean forces himself in between Marco's legs.

“Because you're dying, Marco. Look at yourself! Your entire right leg is gone! And I can't do a damn thing about it!” He runs his hand down the right side of Marco's body, trying to catch all the little blue particles.

“That's me, Jean. That's my true form. It's slowly deteriorating.”

“Does it hurt?”

Marco shakes his head. “I can't feel anything.” He answers as tears steam down his face. “I-I can't feel anything and that's what hurts the most. I can't feel your touch anymore.”

“I'm sorry.” Jean whispers as he strokes Marco's cheek.

“It's okay. It's not your fault.”

By now, the entire right side of Marco was gone and his left side was halfway there.

“Please don't go!” Jean sobs.

Marco presses his hand against Jean's face. Jean grabs it with his own hands and nuzzles into it.

“I love you.”

“Marco!” Jean yells as the very last light disappears.

He falls the the tile of kitchen floor and sobs out Marco's name.

“Please come back.” He whispers.

He eventually ends up falling asleep on the floor; Marco's name being the last thing from his lips.

~

Life without Marco was hard to get used to, Jean soon found out.

He caught himself making way too much coffee for just one person, or calling out “Marco! Coffee's ready!”, and sometimes he would instinctively pull out two mugs.

Some days he wouldn’t leave his bed, or he wouldn't leave the house, just walk around aimlessly. Those days were the worst though, because sometimes he would find some of Marco's feathers on the floor, causing him to break down and cry.

Eventually he stopped drinking coffee all together. Sometimes he wouldn't even go into the kitchen.

He thought he could turn to alcohol, drown out all his feelings, but he figured the damage to his liver wouldn't be worth it.

So, he just decided to stay in bed all day.

And that's how his days went, until Christmas time the next year.

~  
It was Christmas time, around a year after Jean had lost Marco, and he still missed him.

Granted, he did eventually go outside, mostly just for food, but he's never been outside of the house for the fun of it.

He decided today he would actually go outside because he wanted to, not just because he needed to.

But, around this time of year was the worst for him. Angels decorated every shop with Christmas stuff in it. Angels on top of trees, Angels watching over Jesus Christ, little kids dressed up as Angels for the local school's Christmas pageant.

He felt like someone was doing this on purpose, maybe someone had saw them on that fateful day and decided to make fun of him because of it.

He wanted to scream,  _“Show yourself! Death isn't funny! Stop with all the fucking Angel decorations!”_

“Oh my god, I'm losing it.” Jean muttered to himself.

He sipped on his peppermint mocha latte (he finally decided to start drinking coffee again because he missed it so much) and walks down to an all too familiar place.

It was the storefront where Jean first met Marco, and when Jean realizes that, he almost drops his coffee.

“Um, excuse me?”

Jean turns around to see a freckled man holding a map of New York in his hands.

“M-Marco?” Jean chokes out.

The man looks up from his map. “How do you know my name?”

“Lucky guess?”

“You're not a stalker are you?”

Jean laughs. He laughs until his sides start to hurt and tears streak down his face.

“Um-.”

“I'm sorry.” Jean says as he wipes the tears off of his face with his scarf. “You just remind me of someone I used to know.”

“Oh. Right. Um, I was wondering, do you know how to get here?” Marco holds up the map in his hands and points to a spot on it that wasn't too far away from where they were.

“Yeah. Come on, I'll take you there. “

Marco smiles. “Thank you.”

As they walk down the sidewalk together, Marco asks, “So, before you said that I reminded you of someone. May I ask what they were like?”

“Well, they had brunet hair styled the same way yours is, and freckles dotting their face, back, and thighs, and they had a smile that could make a person with a heart of ice light up. But, here's the kicker, they were an Archangel.”

“I don't believe you.”

“I didn't believe him either, at first. But it was when I realized I had fallen in love with him, that I could see the mahogany wings sprouting from his back. But, by then it was too late.” Jean lets out a sigh as he remembers all the good and bad things about his relationship with Marco.

“Too late?”

Jean nods. “He was here on a mission to bring me back to Heaven for some reason. But I guess he just completely forgot about that and accidentally fell in love with me instead. And if Angels are away from Heaven for too long, God gives up on them and slowly lets them die.” He stops to wipe the tears that he hadn't even noticed had formed, and then continues. “He died in my arms on my kitchen floor. I held on to him until the very last particle of him disintegrated.”

“I'm so sorry.”

Jean smiles. “It's not your fault. Come on, we're almost to that coffee shop you want to get to.”

“Are you going to join me?”

“Are you getting a peppermint mocha latte?”

Marco nods. “Yeah, how'd you know? Wait- don't tell me, it was his favorite, wasn't it?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah, that's weird.” Marco shudders.

“Hey do you think-.” Jean starts.

“Don't say it.”

“What?”

“You're gonna suggest that I'm the reincarnation of him, aren't you?”

“It's possible!”

Marco plugs his ears with his fingers. “No! I don't want it hear it! La la la!”

“Your name is Marco, you favorite flavor of coffee creamer is peppermint mocha, and you're even wearing the same clothes he was when we first met!”

Marco looks down at his clothes. “That could just be a coincidence- mmph!”

Jean grabsd Marco by his shirt and pulls him into a kiss. He drags his tongue against Marco's lips, but Marco brraks the kiss and jumps back before Jean can go any further.

“Whoa, wait! What was that for?!”

“I saw it in a movie once! Did you remember anything?” Jean asks hopefully.

“No, I didn't.” Marco wipes his mouth with his sleeve. “Please don't ever do that again.”

“Aw, but it seemed like you were really enjoying it.”

“Shut up and just take me to the damn coffee shop.”

Jean dors a mock salute. “Yes, sir!”

~

After talking in the coffee shop for what seemed like hours, Marco finally decides to listen to Jean's theory that he might be the reincarnation of is Archangel lover.

“Don't say Archangel lover, that's weird.”

“Well, I mean he was, wasn't he?”

“Whatever, just listen to me. Okay, so how can it be a coincidence that your his reincarnation? Your hair is the same, you both have freckles in the exact same spots, you both like peppermint mochas, and you're wearing the same clothes he was. Wait, can I ask you a question?”

Marco sighs. “I guess.”

Jean leans and Marco was afraid he was going to kiss him again but all he did was ask, “You wouldn't happen to have freckles on your dick, would you?”

Marco's ears go red. “Don't ask questions like that in a public place!”

“Ah, your ears even go red when you're embarrassed! His did too! But, the only thing that's majorly different is your personality.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Well, my Marco was really sweet and he cared for me. You're anything but.”

“Alright, listen here, horse face-!”

“See, like that.” Jean cuts in. “He'd never call me that.”

“That's because I'm not him!” Marco yells. “Stop projecting your feelings for him on to me!” He grabs his cup of coffee and his map and storms out the coffee shop door.

“Marco, wait!” Jean freezes right before he opens the door; on the welcome met there lay a freckled maroon feather. He picks it up and runs after Marco.

~

“I figured you would be here.” Jean says when he sees the reincarnated Marco sitting on the bench the Archangel Marco had once called 'a place to stay'.

“I was drawn to it while I was running, for some reason.” He looks up at Jean and scoots over a little. “You can sit down, if you want.”

“Thanks.” Jean sits down and tries to keep the distance between himself and Marco as big as possible on the tiny bench. He holds up the feather he had found. “I found this when you ran off. It was on the welcome mat in front of the door. They're just like the one's he had on his wings.”

Marco jumps off the bench, a look of panic on his face. “Please tell me I don't have any wings sprouting out of my back.”

Jean smiles. “You're fine.”

Marco sits back down and sighs. “Can we just get this straight and stop beating around the bush? You think I'm the reincarnation of your dead lover, correct? And you probably want to get into my pants because of it, correct?”

“I wouldn't put it like that, but-.”

“Uh huh. Anyway, you want me to be your boyfriend and be just like the other Marco, right?”

“What're you saying?”

“I'm  _saying_ , that if that's what you want, I'm willing to try dating you. But I'm not going to change who I am for you, got it?”

Jean smiles when he sees Marco's ears go red. He wraps his arms around Marco's midsection and laughs. “I love you.”

“Whoa, calm down!” Marco squirms. “We just met like two hours ago.”

“It's been a lot longer for me.”

“How long did you know him before he died?” Marco realizes what he just asked and tries to correct himself. “Wait, sorry, that was-.”

“Just a few months. Nothing special.” Jean interrupts.

“Wow, he was only gone for a few months and they kicked him out of Heaven?”

“Hey, can I kiss you?” Jean asks instead of answering Marco's question.

Marco nods. "S-sure."

Jean leans in and presses his lips to Marco's. His tongue traces the slit between Marco's lips and he laughs.

“That tickles, Jean!”

Jean smiles.

“What's with that goofy grin?”

“You called me Jean. Say it again.”

“Jean.” Marco whispers, ears going red.

Jean smiles, but then he suddenly remembers something and it was replaced with a look of worry.

“Hey, Marco?”

“Yeah, Jean?”

“We need to go back to the coffee shop.”

“Why's that?”

“I forgot to pay for our drinks.”

“Oh my god.”

~

As they walk back to the coffee shop, Marco interlaces his fingers with Jean's.

Jean smiles and swings their hands back and forth.

He realized that at that moment, since Marco's death had him filled with despair for such a long time, he was finally, truly happy.


End file.
